


The Fall

by Super_Seeker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Venting again, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Seeker/pseuds/Super_Seeker
Summary: Peter Parker died.Peter Parker came back to life.There are new supers.And everyone's moved on without him.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which different people are snapped and Peter has a lot of trauma.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 19





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Seeker here!  
> I know, I know, I started another fic.  
> Y'know, this one and the pj one both have the whole theme of everyone's moving on but me.  
> weird.  
> anyway, just some warnings.  
> this fic's gonna be kinda dark.  
> i'll probably include the scott stuff, just a little.  
> idk if wade'll be in this sorry.  
> this is going to have a lot of me venting again. sorry  
> uhh yeah.  
> also i'm making up alot of bs with the school system stuff.  
> also, a not about my writing. I'm pretty impersonal when i write, if that makes sense.

Nothing feels normal anymore, confusion constantly covered him, he knew, logically, that this was probably apart of the grieving process.   
But nothing feels real, he's walking around, but he's not really moving. He doesn't feel in control. He doesn't know what to do, before it happened he would go out and fight, save some people and rescue kittens from trees. 

Now though, now people don't need saving. They need adjusting, adjusting to something he didn't experience.

Because he ~~di~~ blipped.

Tony's gone. 

He knows that people are worried about him, but everyone's moving on. He's just stuck. Walking around with a clouded mind, focusing on nothing and losing time. 

He knows May's worried, that Pepper's worried, that even fucking Harley's worried.

He wants desperately to get over this, to stop being like this. 

But everything takes so much energy.

Talking to M'J, talking to Ned.

School.

Life.

It feels like everyone got blipped but him.

Everyone he knows, and somehow he's only one who managed to ~~d~~ get snapped. 

It's not fair _he knows that it's technically fair, 50/50 after all_

Everything he did, id he'd just tried a little harder, would he of survived? Would Tony of survived?

And that's why he's here, on top of Avengers tower, holding a bottle of something.

He doesn't want to be here, but it's been 3 weeks since Tony's funeral and he can't even fucking cry anymore.

Harley seems nice at least.

Everyone else is grown up, and he's just a kid now.

A kid playing pretend.

Whatever.

* * *

"This sucks, you know that right?" It's not the first time Peter's talked to himself, and it won't be the last. "What am I even doing up here?" Looking down, New York looks like a mess. People are still getting used to people coming back. 

Sighing loudly, Peter drops the now empty bottle and puts his mask back on. "Drunk swinging time, woohoo" He says unenthusiastically, to nobody as he steps off the building.

Free falling never really lost that sweet adrenaline rush and even though Peter knew he shouldn't, he closed his eyes. For a second or two, it's nice.

It's dark he can't see there's just the air rushing in his ears and the wait for the splat.

Then he realizes what he's doing and snaps them open. Shakily, flailing his arms, he thwips off a web, to a nearby building, as the ground rapidly approaches. Letting himself fall into the pattern, he looks around him at the bright lights of the streets, people are still out celebrating that theyir loved ones have come back. He should be like that. Peter swings a block away, before what he was doing catches up with him.

Making a rough landing onto a random building, collapsing onto his arms and knees as he rips the mask off his mouth and takes in deep gulps of air.

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck whatwas i thinking why what the hell_

"fuck" comes to his mouth as tears steadily build in his eyes, "fuck fuck fuck FUCK"

Sobs rain down, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY"

And just like all the other times, it stops, little whimpers of "why" all that remains.

Then he puts the mask back down and gets back to whatever he was doing.

* * *

Another two weeks pass before May approaches him about seeing a therapist. She said she'd been willing to wait for Peter, but she wanted him to get better. And he clearly wasn't doing that with her giving him space. Deep in his thoughts though, when all he thinks is the worst of people all he can think _liar she just wants you to be like you were before. Not so broken and awful and terrible._

He hates that voice.   
A lot.

School's starting back up. 

Before, Peter hadn't tested out early because of his late uncle's wishes to socialize.

Peter respected uncle's wishes and found Ned n M.J.

Now though? 

Now he's done.

He thinks even Aunt May see's that this is his final year.

He talks to Mr. Harrington, who in turn talks to the guidance counselor who in turn tells Peter there's no way.

Then Peter does a test.

Then Peter skips a few grades.

Now Peter's basically graduated high school, he just needs to wait until the end of the year.

It only took 2 months too.

He's gonna be so bored.

* * *

It's a dark night, and all Peter really does is patrol anymore. Therapist never happened, and he can tell nobody wants to talk to or with him. 

It sucks, but he's used to it.

It's a quiet-ish night, when he hears a lot of yelling and pained shouts coming from a nearby alley. Quickly, knowing that there's no time to lost, he jumps into the alley, ready to save the day.

What he sees is.... 

puzzling

to say the least.

It's a person, dressed in a similar suit with 2 swords near him. That's not really concerning, with all the new superheroes coming out to play _now that the threat is gone now that he's dead_

What is different is that this person is squished on the ground, back up.

Peter really doesn't know what's happening.

"Uhh, are you... okay?" He winces immediately, knowing that's obviously a no.

A pained groan answers him. Which is weird since the person shouldn't even be alive, but Peter thinks he can see a cut closing on his ribs. Ribs which should be crushed, but evidently are not.

Super healing factor, great.

Which means he's stopping his patrol early and taking this superperson somewhere safe to heal and lecture.

Joy.

* * *

And so he does, finding an abandoned warehouse he waits for the guy to wake up. He finished healing on the way over, Peter couldn't believe he had to fucking carry him. He had a lotta heavy shit on him goddamnit.

While waiting, he decides to go on his phone and look at twitter. See if anything interesting's going on.

There isn't, just the usual about being so happy their friends came back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the body twitching and his Spidey-sense comes on pretty strong. Which means that mysterious person is awake.

"I know you're awake dude." Might as well get it over with after all. "You wanna explain why you were so badly hurt?"

The Spidey-sense dies down to nothing. Which is nice.

"WAIT!" they person shouts, a masculine voice coming out. "SPIDEY?! I'm like, you're biggest fan!!" They leapt up, squealing and tackling Peter to the ground, "I've waited so long to meet you! Wanna get some food? I'm starving like hell." Hot breath came out against his face as he was crushed by a surprisingly hot body. Which was the most physical touch he'd had in weeks, years technically. The personality switch was a little concerning, as the person crawled over his face and stood up.

Right then his stomach grumbled, "food sounds pretty good right now. You paying or am I?" Peter asked, knowing he had a lot of money from Tony.

"I'll pay Spidey, I got lotsa money saved up. I'm thinkin pizza n mexican?"

"sure. I'll swing you, just tell me directions."

And with that they head off, it's weird, but you gotta get used to weird pretty quick if you wanna be a Superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of the eyes closed falling bit, same kind of concept.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ3l7CEmv7g
> 
> This is kind of the freak out scene.  
> https://youtu.be/emh7-VQ4VqI


End file.
